


Desire

by Naughty_Owl (Perching_Owl)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Naughty_Owl
Summary: For the first time in a while they are staying in a hotel with two bedrooms, which leaves Gladio looking forward to privacy and Ignis and him sharing a bed.Too bad Ignis is so tired from driving . . .





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> The author notes at the end include warnings and explanation for the tags, so if you are triggered by something/want to know more, head there. This is a prompt fill for the FFXV kink meme a while back, which can be found at: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=8996491#cmt8996491 
> 
> Also, my first post under my new pseud because I would like to keep my more explicit fills separate from my gen fills and long fics.
> 
> Anyway, enough of me, enjoy.

It's not often that they have two hotel rooms. Usually they only have one with two beds, Prompto and Noctis sharing one while Gladio and Ignis take the other. But the place they are staying at this time is a bit out of the way and simply doesn't have that big of a room. So they take two. Ignis grumbles about the money, but it is more a token protest than anything. Prompto and Noctis are excited, looking forward to their own room and already are talking strategy for King's Knight. Gladio guesses they won't be leaving with the first light tomorrow morning and tells Ignis as much.  
   
Ignis sighs, 'It's probably good to start a little later than usual. We have been travelling a lot.'  
   
It's also great to have a real shower again. Not so much to get clean - a stream in the wilderness will do that as well, but because Gladio gets to see Ignis afterwards, towel wrapped around his waist and hair wet. Gladio's eyes wander along Ignis’ long neck, the place where it connects to his shoulders and then along his chest, smooth and defined over to his toned stomach. He gets a view of Ignis' backside as well as the advisor bends down and picks up his sleeping clothes from the bag. Gladio cannot help himself but feel arousal pool in his lower regions and he is grateful Ignis isn't looking.  
   
Ignis' eyes are dropping close and of course he is exhausted. After all, he had been driving them all over Leide and Duscae. With a sigh Gladio stands up, want and need still lingering. It seems like that will be something he needs to care of in the shower.  
   
When he feels the warm water run over his body he sighs, finally relaxing. He washes off the dirt and grime from the wilderness while the warm water envelopes him. He closes his eyes, his soaped up hand running over his stomach until it finally closes around his cock. He gives it a tug, then another and calls up on the image of Ignis bending over the suitcase to retrieve his clothes. He imagines the advisor in other situations, bend over, arse in the air and preferably moaning, pleading for release, face flushed.  
   
Gladio would take his time with him, prepare him thoroughly so he could take his cock, it sliding in and disappearing in Ignis while the other whimpers, telling him it's big and strong or better, that's too big with face flushed, glasses askew and legs up.  
   
He would slide in and stay there - either in one thrust, which will cause Ignis' to arch up, to gasp or slowly, inch by inch and stopping when he would see discomfort flicker across his lover’s face. And then he would start to move, one long, drawn out thrust followed by another until Ignis would beg him to go faster, deeper, harder. Then he would pound into Ignis, making the bed or desk shake beneath them while Ignis screams, blushes, groans, and finally comes, clenching hard around Gladio.  
   
Gladio comes like that underneath the shower. But it leaves him unsatisfied even though the pictures are alluring. But they are only that. Pictures. He wants more. When he steps back into his room from the shower, he sees Ignis already lying on the double bed, face down and sprawled out. He is lying on his stomach, one arm beneath the pillow and the other beside him, stretched out. One leg is pulled up as well, leaving the other straight and giving Gladio a rather nice view of Ignis' arse, the firm globes visible beneath the short boxer briefs.  
   
It's inviting. Gladio feels his cock harden again. Apparently jacking off in the shower hasn't been enough. He needs the real deal, he needs to sink into that tight heat, pound that arse and he wants it now. But it wouldn't be fair to Iggy to wake him up? At least not like this. Or-  
   
Gladio lets the towel drop and steps over to his travel bag. He fishes out the lube, rolling it in his hand. Standing up he looks at Ignis again, who is definitely asleep. His breath is even and his chest moves slightly.  
   
For a moment or two Gladio simply takes it in, the long legs, the strong arms, shoulders, waist. He moves over to stand above him, stepping closer and then moves to hover over him, knees on the bed. The mattress is firm so it doesn't translate movement well. Nevertheless Gladio observes Ignis for any movement, waiting for the other to wake up, but he doesn't. His eyes remain closed, his long lashes resting against pale cheeks. His mouth is slightly opened, breath escaping softly with his lips looking sensual. Gladio wants to kiss them, bite them and see them around his cock. But he pushes that away. That is surely something that would wake the advisor.  
   
He looks down, sees the shirt and then reaches out to push it up. It reveals Ignis' nice back, the spine and shoulder blades. He doesn't push it up any further, just begins to lean down and to kiss his way along that spine, soft kisses, barely there as not to wake the other one. He shouldn't have bothered though. Ignis doesn't move in his sleep and only once it sounds like a soft mutter, but Gladio continues until he reaches the boxers. He begins to pull them down over Ignis' firm globes. He doesn't know what kind of exercise Ignis does or if he naturally has such a round behind, but it makes Gladio's cock fill with desire. He pushes them apart to see Ignis' hole, looking small and a rush of desire washes over him. He wants to see it stretched, stretched around his cock and filled with his cum, leaving it dripping as he pulls out, looking wrecked, gaping and empty after he has finished inside Ignis.  
   
It nearly makes him groan out loud.  
   
He pulls the boxers further down. Ignis moves with it, grumbling slightly as Gladio pulls them off, but he doesn’t wake. Apparently the other one is already too deeply asleep.  
   
Grinning he opens the bottle of lube, coats up his fingers and then begins to run a digit over that hole. He pushes it in, gently and it's almost like it is sucked in so relaxed in sleep is Ignis. A heady wave washes over Gladio and he pushes his middle finger deeper in, once, then twice. Then he adds another finger. This time it isn't as readily accepted and he hears Ignis moan softly and move slightly away. Nevertheless there is no further sign of him waking and Gladio continues pushing his fingers in and out, scissoring the other one and stretching him for what is to come.  
   
He grins when he feels something inside of Ignis' and he brushes over it. The reaction is imminent, a shudder running through Ignis and a soft gasp. He doesn't dare to brush over Ignis' sweet spot more often, but accidently hits it after another few moves again. This time, he hears a whine. Ignis pushes against his fingers in his sleep. He moves, wriggling his arse in which Gladio still has his fingers and he catches a glimpse of Ignis' hardening erection. He isn't completely there yet, but is definitely on the way to aroused.  
   
Gladio's mouth goes dry. Suddenly he is very aware of his own body demanding release and demanding it now. He is leaking pre-cum onto the bed and he wants Ignis, wants him now. He knows the other one isn't quite prepared for him, but he is asleep and relaxed. Sitting up, Gladio lubes himself up generously as he can, hand moving over his cock. Then he pulls Ignis up a bit, shoves a pillow beneath him and adjusts his position.  
   
It shouldn't make him feel this aroused to see Ignis stretched out in front of him asleep, t-shirt ridden up, hole slightly stretched and lube glistening. But it does, especially when Gladio leans closer, one hand on Ignis' hip, the other steadying his cock. For a moment he lets it rest there, against Ignis' hole and then he pushes it in, slowly. Ignis stretches easily around him, sucking his head in eagerly. A moan escapes Ignis and Gladio isn't quite sure if it is pain or pleasure, but the other one doesn't tense up. So pleasure it is. After the head there are still a few more inches to go, not speaking about the girth until Gladio is finally deeply buried in Ignis. And it's glorious. It's tight, hot and he can see how he stretches Ignis from this position.  
   
He begins to move, a soft groan escaping Ignis as he pulls out slowly, then another soft sound as he pushes back in. He moves faster as best as he can not to hurt his lover. Ignis adjusts to him, but still remains tight and then he whimpers. Somehow that sound gets to Gladio and he begins to move faster, deeper, holding onto the advisor tighter. He pushes back in, almost forcing Ignis entire body forward, then pulls back out only to slam in again. His hands hold tightly on his hips and then he begins to pound away, suddenly not very much caring if he wakes Ignis or not. The warmth simply feels too good, too tight and Gladio wants to cherish that.  
   
Suddenly he hears Ignis, 'Gladio- wha?'  
   
He moans, long and drawn out as Gladio slams into him, hands now on both side of Ignis.  
   
'Oh, astrals, Gladio,' Ignis starts up again only to end in a high-pitched mewl as Gladio shifts, hitting his sweet spot. He begins to aim for that spot, pushing, dragging his cock against it. It leaves Ignis a mess, who has tried to push himself on hands and knees, but has collapsed again. What Gladio sees is Ignis’ face is red, his mouth parted and eyes heavy-lidded, almost rolling back in his skull.  
   
Then Ignis tightens around him, shaking and shuddering and coming hard. It pulls Gladio over the edge as well and he groans, pulling Ignis close and climaxing hard, filling the advisor with his cum. When he comes back to himself, he is still gripping tightly at Ignis' hips, but he lets go and pulls out. Cum leaks from Ignis' hole and it looks just as gaping as Gladio imagined it.  
   
'You could have woken me for this,' Ignis mutters. He sounds wrecked, tired and ready to drop off again.  
   
Gladio grins. He reaches for the pillow, which has streaks of Ignis' cum all over it and uses it to clean them a bit before tossing on the floor. He settles down, pulling Ignis into his arms. 'Nah, it was more than alright like this.'  
   
'Still could have woken me,' Ignis grumbles before yawning and curling against Gladio before he falls asleep again, limbs loose. Gladio laughs softly and then whispers, 'Sleep well, Ignis.'  
 

~*~

   
In the morning he wakes up and finds himself handcuffed to the bedposts and Ignis standing at the foot of the bed, smiling and snapping his gloves on. 'So, who has been a naughty boy?' 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, warning for "Mildly Dubious Consent" because Gladio doesn't ask Ignis for permission before having sex with him as Ignis is asleep. And Ignis doesn't ask for Gladio's permission to tie him to the bed. I imagine both of them however in a (loving) relationship and having talked about it at length what their limits are, but I didn't want to fit that into the fic. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it - kudos, comments and constructive criticism very much appreciated.


End file.
